Thoughts of the Company
by mystic legacy
Summary: poems for each of the main companies. I've started with Eowyn, I will continue, one poem for the strongest, and best known characters
1. Eowyn

Your grandere can not be matched  
and your strenght cannot be topped  
you are brave, but you love another  
you love another  
my king, my leige  
you have found love  
but not with your own kind.  
  
I look up to you my king  
as my master  
my king  
I look up to you  
You are all I have prayed for  
alas! you do not love me  
as I you.  
you love another.  
  
Our soon-to-be elven queen.  
will she not be different?  
will she not hide much from   
our king?  
  
would it not be better to stay   
with your own kind  
one of your own kind  
my leige?  
  
I cannot deny my heart anylonger  
I love Aragorn!  
the mountains cry it!  
I love you Aragorn  
Son of Arathorn  
cousin of elves  
King of Gondor   
and of men  
I love you  
but you love another...  
  
night has fallen  
my lord  
on my eyes,  
which have filled to the brim with tears for you  
I cannot see anylonger, but I know my eyes are clear  
I cannot hear,or touch, or move, or see  
it is as if, a great cloud now covers me  
And I cannot leave it.  
the hands of a king  
are the hands that heal  
this truth was once spoken  
let it be passed on as proof  
heal me o lord!  
  
you love another, but heal me lord  
so that I may see this other  
and smile apon her. 


	2. Treebeard

Elves have ran through our forest  
  
hoo.. hummm....  
  
They are leaving our lovely plain  
  
hoo... hummm... huummm. hmmmm  
  
where are you going first borns? i ask them  
  
  
Hooo Hummm hummm. Hmmm.  
  
They do not reply  
  
The world is changing  
  
Hoo hummm hmmm hummmumm  
  
The times are changing  
  
  
hooo hmmmm. hummmm hmmmmummm  
  
They say the elves time is at an end  
  
hooo hmmmmm hummm hmmmmmummm  
  
Now who's time is it??  
  
hoo hmmmm humm hmmmummm  
  
It is the time of men  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmummm  
  
Will the world be destroyed?  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmummm  
  
Possibly, turning into a giagantic void?  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmummm  
  
I care not, for such matters  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmummm  
  
but let's hope the world will not be destroyed by the hasty folk  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmummm  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmumm  
  
hoo hmmm humm hmmmummm 


	3. Gimli and Legolas

You got a friend in me  
you got a friend in me  
when the road looks rough ahead   
and your legues and leagues frome   
your dark mountain  
you just remeber what this old elf said  
dwarf you got a friend in me  
yeah you got a friend in me  
you got a friend in me  
you got years on ya  
well, I got em too.   
even though there's about a hundred  
more than you  
if we stay together, then  
you'll die  
but i'll go on  
everyone knows why  
still you got a friend in me  
now some other folks will be younger than I am. younger and uglier too  
but none of them will live how long I do  
still you got a friend in me.  
and as the years go by,  
you will rot and die  
you gonna see it our destiny  
you got a friend in me 


	4. Our lost hero, Boromir

It is strange  
how much we suffer  
for this   
this fate of men  
it is strange,  
how much I crave it  
how much I need it  
it is strange  
how Aragorn   
seems to not want it  
to not need it   
it is strange  
  
So what do I strive for?  
for good  
or evil  
What will I die for  
in the end?  
  
It is strange  
that I die for honour  
when there is none to be had  
by men  
it is strange  
that I die here,  
forsaken by my friends  
my mind  
it is str.... 


	5. Arwen

cloaked in mystery  
you live on your own  
Your heart does not say  
what secrets you hold.  
Sitting by the window  
facing the south.  
Why do you look there?  
The wind is not clean that way,  
the air not fresh.  
What are you looking for  
What draws your gaze?  
What brings your eyes southward  
through the smokey maze  
Udomiel, What draws your gaze  
Even star, why not look westward  
where the air is bright and clean  
where the mountains and the ocean gleem.  
Look south no more, do not face your past.  
Face west, Udomiel, look toward the future  
He is lost now. 


	6. Theoden

My eyes darken  
The world is ending around me  
I shall have no fear or shame  
as I pass  
I last look apon that which I have held so dear  
the trees, and the sky, and Snowmane near  
I know this soilder's face  
This hobytla who risked his life  
hobbits are amoung the most valiant of this earth  
They shall outlive us  
A Sword day, a Red day  
A Grim day, yet a glad day...  
Out of doubt, out of dark... 


	7. Swords of Glory

Anduril! Anduril!  
Flame of glory  
Anduril! Anduril!  
westernesse forged  
Westernesse held  
Within your blade, hope was weld.  
  
Forged across the sea  
in hope and glory  
In the downs blade was found  
and carried across the plains  
In glory blade was burned  
In honour blade shall reign  
Westernesse blade:  
brother of TrollBane 


	8. Faramir

My father thinks nothing of me  
Yet I would see him with pride in his eyes for me  
In all my days, all my struggles  
I think only of having his acceptance  
If death in battle is what he wishes for me  
I would go, if not for our people.  
THey need their prince and steward  
I would not  
Could not forsake them to his ever-growing madness  
If not for your, nay, my people.  
I would have looked for death in battle long years ago  
But now, as I star into the ever-deepening darkness  
I find new reason for being  
The shield maiden no man can tame  
has taken my heart  
golden as sunrise,  
hard as stone,and cold as winter's chill  
yet not untouchable  
I would see her smile,and not live in despair  
That is my wish.  
That is my goal. 


End file.
